Admitting true love
by dannirox4eva
Summary: Troy finally builds himself up to tell his one and only true love his feelings,but what will her reaction be, will troy get his one and only true love, Gabriella finds something out.Bad at summaries please read and review, would love to hear feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to give another story a go, similar to the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or any of the characters or Actors/Actresses.**

**Troy**

_Gabriella_

_**Someone else e.g.: Chad, Taylor, Kelsi etc. **_

Narrator.

Later on that night after everyone cleared out of the gym and got changed they all decided to go to the After Party at the head cheerleaders house, of course Gabriella had been invited as she went from being the nerd to popular after she had changed the clichés around the school. Troy on the other hand had been planning something everyone knew except Gabriella. There had been a balcony at the house which was getting turned into a stage so people could go and shout out to there friends at the party.

It had came to 9.00pm where Troy would be putting his plan into works, all the gang had be mixing with each other until Gabriella realised troy had disappeared. _"Hey where did Troy go" _, Chad Replied _**" He's probably just gone to get a drink or something", **_Gabriella relaxed after this until someone started to talk into the microphone up on the stage which caused Gabriella to jump,

" **Sorry for the interruption guys but I just wanted to perform a song which I wrote myself:**

**When I first set my eyes on you,**

**I was absouletly mouth gabbed,**

**I had to wipe my mouth cause I was dribbling,**

**Then when we started to sing together I instantly feel for you,**

**I saw you in homeroom and was in shock,**

**I didn't believe it was you until I called you phone,**

**Then we done call backs together,**

**This made us closer**

**Chorus**

**So now I wanna say, **

**I love you; I'd do anything for you **

**Even if it meant getting hit by a train**

**You are so beautiful girl, **

**You make my heart skip a beat.**

He finished his song and looked down into the crowd and noticed that Gabriella was crying then remembered his speech, **" Gabriella I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now, Gabs you mean the world to me, your beautiful in every way, but what I like the most is you see the real me not because im the captain of the basketball team" **At this stage Gabriella was on the stage, _" You mean the world to me to, you encouraged me to follow my singing dream and if it wasn't from you I would never have done call backs and made it to the spring musicale, you see the real me also". _

"**Gabriella as you can see a lot of guy's want you cause your attractive, but I want you to be mine, what im trying to say is Will you be my girlfriend? **

_**What will Gabriella Reply, Please read and review my story I'd love to get feedback. **_


	2. About Time

**I've decided to give another story a go, similar to the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or any of the characters or Actors/Actresses.**

**Troy**

_Gabriella_

_**Someone else e.g.: Chad, Taylor, Kelsi etc. **_

Narrator.

Everyone gasped they were all in shock that Troy just asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend until Gabriella started to Stutter, _" I, I,I…" _Troy became really nervous when he heard that Gabriella was stuttering something out. Gabriella told herself over and over again in her head that she could tell troy the answer.

"_Troy I'd love to…" _she started to stutter again. " _I'd love to be your girlfriend" _then jumped up into his arms, he naturally caught her then finally realised what happened "**I'm the luckiest man alive" **He managed to say as he was spinning her around _"Troy, I'm getting dizzy and suggest you put me down before I chunder" _ . He put her down so she could recover from the spinning but then noticed that she was that dizzy that she fell straight to the ground.

The first of their friend's to congratulate them for finally getting together was their two best friends _**" OMG Gabs I'm so happy for you, I told you he loved you" **_Troy laughed at the sight of Gabriella blushing, _**" Don't laugh man because I told you that she loved you when you would always talk about her". **_It was now Gabriella's turn to laugh and Troy was beetroot red now.

The rest of the Gang came up and congratulated them, Gabriella and Troy had managed to attempt to sneak away until Sharpay caught up with them, She now was with Zeke and finally showed who she was to the gang instead of covering herself up to be the 'Ice Queen'. _**"Where are you going?" **_ _"Um…" _** "**_**Its ok gabs I'm only stirring if anyone asks me I Don't know where you have gone" **_**"Thanks Shar" **then Troy and Gabriella had managed to sneak off to their own little place.

They had went to Gabriella's house because her mother had a important business trip _"You know I wasn't expecting to be asked out at the after party tonight" _then she let out a little laugh, **"well your luck changed tonight didn't Miss Montez"**, _"Why yes it did and I'm glad I got asked out tonight by the guy that I have loved ever since the ski club that night". _

They both started to lean and shared a quick kiss before Gabriella's phone started to ring, _"hello" __**"Hi Gabriella I have some important news to tell you and you might want to sit down to hear this" **__"ok then well hang on I just have to get a seat" _She managed to sit down, _"Ok shoot tell me this important news, I'm good now" _

"_**Gabriella this is FBI agent Spooner, it's about your mother you see your father has managed to be tracking you down and that is why you have been moving 'due to your mothers job' but it was really to get away from your father now we have good and bad news……..**_

_**Please read and review my story I'd love to get feedback. **_


	3. the good and the bad

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or any of the characters or Actors/Actresses

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or any of the characters or Actors/Actresses. Sorry I haven't updated recently I've been busy working and sorting out some personal problems. So here is the next chapter.**

**Troy**

_Gabriella_

_**Someone else e.g.: Chad, Taylor, Kelsi etc. **_

Narrator.

"_**Gabriella the news we have to tell you might give you a bit of a shock do I suggest you may want to sit down".**____" I am". __**" Your father has managed to track you down again so in result you'll have to move that is the bad news the good on the other hand is that you can stay here with one of your close friends or someone which your mother is willing you to do, if you stay in this home you could be in danger"**_

At the point of time Gabriella had already made her mind up but she wanted to ask some questions before hand.

Meanwhile at Troy had been tuning out of Gabriella's conversation because he knew it was rude to do such a thing, so he decided to go and call up his best mate Chad.

"**Hey man"**

"_**Hey what's up?"**_

" **Not much Gabs is just on the phone so I thought I'd give her some privacy and call my best mate up to see what he's doing"**

"_**Oh I'm just playing the usual computer games then I'm debating whether to go see Taylor or not"**_

"**Hey man you totally like Taylor and can tell by the way you look at her i mean it's obvious that you do". **

"_**Damn I didn't mean to make it that obvious, what if she knows"**___

"**Hey don't worry bout it man, look I better go and let you get back to your computer games cya man"**

" _**Cya dude"**_

Back with Gabriella She had finished asking her questions and she knew that there was one question remaining what he'd ask her.

" _**Now Gabriella we have to ask you, Do you want to stay and find a place or go with your mother in the Witness Protection Program which will require you to change your name and move?"**_

" _I want to stay here I'll stay with one of my friends and once I find out where I'm staying I'll call you up and my mother to let you know where I'll be"_

"_**Thanks Gabriella, look forward to hearing from you, cya"**_

And with that they hung up.

**Well there's another chapter, ****Please read and review my story I'd love to get feedback.**__


	4. decisions and a date

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or any of the characters or Actors/Actresses

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or any of the characters or Actors/Actresses. Sorry I haven't updated recently I've been busy and sorting out some personal problems. So here is the next chapter.**

**Troy**

_Gabriella_

_**Someone else e.g.: Chad, Taylor, Kelsi etc. **_

Narrator.

Troy turned to Gabriella to see what was happening, **"Hey what's wrong?" **he instantly asked after seeing the worry and concern in her eyes. _"That was a man called Detective Spooner on the phone as it turns out I haven't been moving because of my mothers job it was because my father has been tracking us down" _Gabriella managed to finish saying. Troy was in shock he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

Meanwhile Chad had finished playing his computer games and now was debating whether to go see Taylor or not. After thinking for 15 minutes he decided he would, slowly he started to walk over and finally arrived, _**" Hey Tay Tay" "Hey Chad" " So what are you doing?", " I was just doing homework"**_. The conversation between the two went on until Chad finally decided to do something about his feeling's _**"Hey Tay?", "Yeah Chad", "I was uh.. I was w.. w.. wondering if you would like to go out on Saturday night?, " Sure Chad I would love to"**_.

Gabriella had explained everything to Troy, He had gotten this idea. **" Hey Brie I'm just gonna make a phone call I'll be right back", **_" Oh k"._

**Troy/ **_**Lucille**_

"**Hey mum"**

"_**Hey Troy what's Wrong?"**_

"**It's something to do with Brie mum"**

"_**Is she ok?" **_Lucille asked with her voice full of concern, she now thought of Gabriella as one of her own children. Troy had explained all about what was happening to his mum. (To Cut it short)

"**So I was wondering if it's ok if she stayed with us while she found a permanent place to stay"**

"_**Of course she can" **_Troy said thanks to his mother then they both hung up. Troy headed back to Gabi to tell her the good news.

"**Hey Brie?"**

"_Yeah?"_

" **I just rang mum and she said it's ok for you to stay while you find a permanent place to stay"**. After Troy told her the good news she jumped into his arms and they shared a kiss.

**There's another Chapter done, Please tell me how it was by reviewing. I'd love to hear back from you with advice etc.. Thanxs Dannirox**__


End file.
